Всё во мраке ночи
«'Всё во мраке ночи'» (англ. In the Dark of the Night) – сольная песня Григория Распутина из мультфильма студии 20th Century Fox «Анастасия». Он поёт, когда обрёл прежнюю силу, чтобы продолжить своё дело по истреблению рода Романовых. Текст песни |-|Английский текст = In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be — It scared me out of my wits — A corpse falling to bits! Then I opened my eyes And the nightmare was...me!! I was once the most mystical man in all Russia. When the royals betrayed me they mad a mistake! My curse made each of them pay But one little girl got away! Little Anya, beware, Rasputin's awake! CREATURES In the dark of the night evil will find her In the dark of the night just before dawn! Aah... RASPUTIN Revenge will be sweet AND CREATURES When the curse is complete! ALL In the dark of the night RASPUTIN She'll be gone! I can feel that my powers are slowly returning! Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell! AS the pieces fall into place I'll see her crawl into place! Dasvidanya, Anya, your grace, farewell! CREATURES In the dark of the night terror will strike her! RASPUTIN Terror's the least I can do! CREATURES In the dark of the night evil will brew. Ooh! RASPUTIN Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real. ALL In the dark of the night RASPUTIN She'll be through! CREATURES In the dark of the night Evil will find her Find her! Ooh! In the dark of the night terror comes true. Doom her! RASPUTIN My dear, here's a sign — AND CREATURES It's the end of the line! ALL In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night... RASPUTIN Come my minions, Rise for your master, Let your evil shine! Find her now, Yes, fly ever faster ALL In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night... RASPUTIN She'll be mine! |-|Русский текст = Я во мраке ночи всё метался в кошмаре. Снилось мне, что рассыпалась как чешуя Всё тело в раз на куски. И взвыл я от тоски – Ибо этим распавшимся телом был я! Я был самым мистическим духом России Уау.. Я коварно был предан всей царской семьёй Уау.. Я мстил, как мстит сатана Спаслась только чудом одна Берегись, Распутин сочтётся с тобой Всё во мраке ночи связано с местью, Всё во мраке ночи связано в месть. Проклятье найдёт Эту девочку здесь. Всё во мраке ночи Чует смерть! Но постепенно ко мне возвращаются силы, Повяжу я свой пояс и брызну духов. Ждёт царевну страшный финал, Я скажу ей: «Окончен бал!». До свиданья, Настя, твой час настал! А во мраке ночи ужас родится! Я ей ещё покажу, А во мраке ночи прячется зло Ууу.. Смерть ей грозит, Ведь Распутин не спит. А во мраке ночи Смерть страшней. Всё во мраке ночи связано с местью (Зло в масть), Всё во мраке ночи ужаса рай (Мы - власть), Ужаса рай, всё, конец и прощай! Всё во мраке ночи, Всё во мраке ночи! Эй, вся нечисть, что мне подвластна, К ней лети стрелой! И во мраке ночи, И во мраке ночи Пусть покончат я этой несчастной! И во мраке ночи, И во мраке ночи, И во мраке ночи Ей конец! Видео Категория:Музыка Категория:Злодейские песни